The Celestial Fire Dragon Slayer Spirit?
by InkwellOfTheMuses
Summary: What if the only way to save Natsu was to strip him of his freedom? To make him utterly and completely hers. Short multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**You know how I said I was back in my main story FTGLS? Well get ready for a double dose of me today everyone cuz I'm back in full blast! **

***SPOILER***

**This story is totally inspired by the sacrifice of Aquarius. This first chapter is totally centered around it and is just setting the story up. The next chapter is where the title and the summary stems from so after this we're just gonna dive right in. Ready everyone? **

**It's gonna be a really short multi-chapter and FTGLS totally comes first and takes precedence. I hope you like this one. I've got a couple other stories in the works, but nothing ready to be published. Chapter two of MOO (hehe) is gonna be out soon I really really hope for those of you awaiting news on that story.**

**Disclaimer: NO GURSH DURNIT I DON'T FLIM-FLAMMIN' OWN FAIRY TAIL DANG GUMMIT.**

**Chapter 1**

"Yo, Lucy!" Natsu shouted waving Lucy over to him.

"Hey, Natsu," she smiled, waving back, "What are you guys up to?"

Natsu flexed his bicep and pointed a thumb at himself confidently, "I'm about to kick some ass! You wanna watch me take this chump out?"

Max, standing on Natsu's left, rolled his eyes, "Why don't you hop off of that barstool and prove it, Mr. Tough Guy?"

Mira approached the group in front of the bar and rested her elbows on the countertop, "Oh Max, you're not going to try and fight Natsu again, are you? Don't you remember what happened last time? We don't want you getting too badly injured, ya know. The guild can't keep up with all these injuries."

Lucy nodded in agreement, "You know that's never gonna change, Mira. It wouldn't be Fairy Tail if we actually decided to behave ourselves for once."

Mira giggled, "I guess you're right Lucy." She straightened herself out and put up her index finger pointedly, "Besides I wouldn't want anything about the guild to change. It wouldn't be nearly as much fun." she added matter-of-factly.

Natsu jumped out of his seat and high fived Mirajane, "That's the spirit, Mira!"

"We could do with a little less structural damage," Happy piped in. The voice startled Lucy. She found Happy a little off to the side of the bar, happily nibbling away at a fish, "At least the Master wouldn't always be so stressed out."

"Poor guy," Lucy pursed her lips in thought, "I don't know how he handles all the lawsuits."

Mira smiled, touched by the concern for their master, "Well, you guys could stand to be just a little less destructive," She shrugged, "but the chances of that happening are slimmer than the chances of Max making it out of this fight without any major injuries."

Max paled and turned away, "Jeez Mira, thanks for the vote of confidence!"

With her signature, caring smile spread as smooth as butter on her face Mira patted Max's shoulder consolingly, "But what I'm really surprised about is you, Lucy."

"Me?" she tilted her head and gave Mirajane a questioning look.

"Yeah," Mira answered, "Aren't you usually the one that tries to stop Natsu from getting into pointless fights? You and Erza are the only ones that can handle Natsu."

Lucy put her hand onto the bar and bent over as though to tell Mirajane a secret. Mira leaned in as excited as a little kid on christmas. Lucy laughed, "Nobody can handle Natsu. I've given up trying to convince him to stop fighting around the guild. Now I just focus on minimizing the damage. He can pick fights to his hearts content if that's what he wants."

"Now I'm all fired up! I can't wait to let off some steam! Come on Happy." Natsu gestured for Happy to follow him.

To which Happy responded by jumping up and shouting out an enthusiastic, "Aye Sir!" but not before quickly finishing off his smelly snack.

"You're actually taking the fight outside this time?" Lucy raised an eyebrow in question, "Since when are you that considerate?"

"Hey, I can be considerate!" Natsu grumbled folding his arms across his chest, "I'm not just some kind of monster, ya know!"

"No you can't," Happy flew up between the group holding up a paw, "All you can think about is fighting and food."

"Hey, Happy!" Natsu put his arms on his hips and bent forward to give Happy a pointed stare, "don't turn on me little buddy! I thought you liked watching me fight."

"I do!" Happy quickly assured him, flying around Natsu, "Especially when you give them a legendary one, two punch with the good old Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Well, I'll be sure to use that move just for you, pal!" Natsu beamed.

"Mira," Lucy called over her shoulder to the barmaid as she followed everyone out of the guild.

"No problem, Lucy!" she waved, happily. "Now," she said, turning around with her hands on her waist, "where did we put that fire extinguisher?"

The four guild members arrived in the back of the guild where a convenient sparring ground was located. Max stood calm and cool at one end, standing up straight and hands deep in his pockets while Natsu stood crouching at the other end with his fists engulfed in flames, "You ready to try beating the heat Max?"

Lucy tsked at Natsu's behavior, "Take it easy, Natsu. This is just supposed to be a sparring match remember?"

Happy looked downcast with his head tilted down and eyes blank, "Yeah, nothings just a sparring match to Natsu. He doesn't know what taking it easy means. He gives 110% to absolutely everything. Even if he really should hold back a bit."

Lucy laughed, "Tell me about it. How many times has he destroyed the guild hall and the towns that we go on missions in? I don't remember the last time we actually got paid for a job."

Happy looked up at her with knit eyebrows and a frown, "You don't have to come with us ya know!"

Lucy just turned her face skyward, "Stupid cat! I know that!" she turned her face back to Happy and grinned at him, "But it's that same reason that I love going on jobs with you guys. I never know what's going to happen and it always keeps me on my toes. It's that fire in his belly; that's the reason I know that no matter what, we'll be fine. We'll always pull through, as long as we're together."

Happy's slightly shocked expression turned into a grin just as wide as Lucy's. He looked towards Natsu, "Aye! As long as you're around us you don't have to worry about being so useless Lucy!"

"Hey, watch it you dumb cat! Here I am trying to pay you guys a compliment and you go and ruin the good moment!" she shouted with her arms extended at her sides and her hands balled into fists. The vein that pulsed on her forehead slowly went back to normal size and she let out the breath she was holding.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted, waving his arms around like a lunatic, "What are you guys yapping about over there? Pay attention or you're going to miss the fight!"

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Alright," she said, opening her eyes and walking straight into the line of fire. "We're going to see who's useless now."

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted, "Get out of the way! How am I supposed to beat up Max with you standing right in front of me? You're not going to stop the fight, are you?" Natsu's shoulders drooped.

"Oh, there's gonna be a fight alright!" Lucy shouted confidently, "Only one small change. Max," Lucy pointed her finger at the sand wizard, "your opponent is going to be me!" she finished placing her hand over her heart.

"Are you sure about this Lucy?" Max asked with a confused expression splaying out over his features, "I've never even seen you spar with anyone before. Come to think of it I've only ever seen you fight a couple of times. How strong are you?"

"Lucy don't be crazy," Natsu came up behind her, puffing out his chest, "this fight is mine."

"I've been training to surpass Natsu," Max warned, "and I've only been getting stronger."

Lucy faltered a bit, but she didn't move, "So have I."

"Lucy don't be crazy!" he started yelling at her on her left and moved to her right side, "You don't fight people for no reason!" he moved back to the left so fast it seemed like he just appeared there, "That's something I would do!" and back on the right, this time with his eyes squinted, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Let her fight Natsu," Max provoked, "This could be interesting. If she thinks she's up to it, I'd love to spar with you Lucy."

Lucy looked down to Natsu's crouched position and squinted her eyes back at him, "I'm gonna fight Natsu. So, you can either shut up and cheer for me or you can go pick a fight with someone else."

"How's he supposed to shut up and cheer for you at the same time?" Happy asked from just out of Lucy's reach.

The vein in Lucy's forehead acted up again. She clenched her fists and through gritted teeth she said, "Shut up ya dumb cat! Just take your pyromaniac and sit over there." she sent a quick gesture over to the edge of the field.

Natsu kept the examining and skeptical look on his face except a bit more light hearted, "Are you sure you can handle this?"

Lucy blushed lightly, "Of course I'm sure. I'll be fine Natsu," she stammered defensively.

"If you say so," he said, seemingly satisfied with that answer. He threw his hands behind his head, "I just don't want to have to take care of you if you get hurt. Whiny Lucy gives me a headache."

"Can it, you jerk! Like you'd be the one to take care of me! I'd be passed off to Wendy faster than you can say Fire Dragon Roar!" Lucy huffed.

Happy landed on Natsu shoulder and flicked his wrist, "We'd never pass you off like that, Lucy!"

"Oh yeah?"

"We'd probably end up carrying you to her and that would take ages 'cause you're so heavy!" he chirped.

"Why you!" Lucy let the amazing amount of tension in her body release and took a breath, "Now I'm all fired up." with a little more volume she added, "You ready Max?"

"You bet Lucy! Just know that I'm not going to go easy on you just 'cause your a girl." Max took his hand out of his pockets and slid his foot back into a ready stance.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Lucy let her smile slip, "I think…"

"Come on Lucy!" Happy shouted, pumping a fist into the air, "You got this!"

Natsu sat cross legged and a wide smile splayed across his face, "Yeah, show him what you're made of!"

Lucy, with the encouragement of her closest friends, brought her fist down before her face, "Yeah, I can do this! Okay Max, I'm ready to go."

There was a small glint in Max's eye as he gathered a remarkable amount of sand over his fist, "This is gonna be a good match, I can feel it." Before Lucy could respond Max yelled, "Sand Blast!" and the impressive amount of sand made it's way toward Lucy at an alarmingly fast pace.

With seconds to spare Lucy jumped out of the way of the blast, "Hey!"

"You said you were ready." Max took a striding step so that he was in line with Lucy's body and sent another shot of the sand blast at her.

She rolled out of the way and jumped back to her feet. More to herself than anyone else she mumbled, "I'm not going down easy." Pulling out one of her keys Lucy shouted, "Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

"Yeah! That's the big cow!" Happy yelled excitedly.

Natsu stopped leaning back on his hands and sat forward, "Mr. Cowman? Why'd Lucy call him out?"

"What do you mean Natsu? Taurus is pretty strong. Why wouldn't Lucy use him?"

Natsu looked on unimpressed, then he smirked, "You'll see."

Appearing in a flexed stance Taurus looked over at Lucy with longing eyes, "Oh, Ms. Luuucy you're looking mooore and moore beautiful every time you summon me."

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I need you to take him out for me. You think you can do that?" Lucy asked of her spirit eagerly.

Taurus glanced over at Max and reached for his axe, "Anything for you Ms. Lucy. I'll hit him so hard he'll think it was a mooooving truck!" So without further instruction Taurus made a beeline for Max with his axe poised to strike right behind him. As Taurus brought the axe down with as much force as he could muster, Max swiftly dodged the attack.

"That was a good try but not quite good enough to get me," Max teased.

"Taurus! Stop messing around!" Lucy yelled, with frustration lacing her voice.

"Look again, Ms. Luucy. He's not as fast as he thinks." Taurus proudly made a gesture to display Max, who seemed unharmed.

"What are you…" Max began, but as soon as he started speaking the tips of the left side of Max's hair fell to the ground.

"That's it?" Lucy yelled up to Taurus as he cowered above her, "If I wanted you to give him a haircut I would've called Cancer. Get busy Taurus!"

"I'm just getting started Ms. Luucy. Don't worry. He's gonna be put out to pasture!" Taurus repositioned for another strike.

This time Max was more prepared and jumped backward each time Taurus brought the axe down to meet him. At the moment that Taurus was drawing back his axe to put power behind the swing Max set his hands square in front of him and shouted, "Sand Wall!"

Sand came pouring from Max's sleeves and constructed itself into an impenetrable barrier in front of him. Taurus' axe slammed into the wall and got buried in it. A stricken expression came over Taurus' features and, leaving his axe forgotten in the sand, jumped backwards.

"Taurus?! What the heck are you doing!?" Lucy shouted, nearly pulling out her hair, "Why the heck would you let go of your axe and leave it behind like that?!"

Taurus stared at the sand with a petrified look. He put his hand up in front of him, "Is, is that… sand?"

Happy looked on in shocked horror and Natsu nodded knowingly.

"Of course it's sand! Considering the fact that we're facing a sand wizard I'd wager it's safe to say he uses sand ya big numbskull!" a defeated stream of tears rolled down Lucy's face, "Just get back to the fight, okay?"

"I can't Ms. Luuucy!" Taurus looked at her with a look of betrayal and stood behind her pushing her into the line of fire, "Sand is so desolate and sad. You can't graze on sand! It's like a horror mooovie!"

"Everyone knows cows have an irrational fear of sand." Natsu said, arms folded over his chest, disapprovingly.

Happy had a contented and dumbfounded look on his face, "Nobody knew that," he breathed, sitting down dejectedly.

"Seriously?"

"Maybe a sweet smoooch would motivate me enough to fight again." Taurus tried.

"Taurus, watch out!" Lucy crouched to the ground as more sand came toward them.

"Sand Rebellion!" with a flick of his hands the sand started to surround Taurus until he could no longer be seen.

Lucy stood and, her eyes twisted with fear, watched Taurus get trapped by the sand, "You can break out of this. Taurus you're stronger than this!" Lucy vaguely remembered this technique. If she was right then it wouldn't suffocate him it would explode. Lucy averted her face and felt the power of the blast rush past her, blowing her hair around her face. When she turned back around Taurus lay on the ground, struggling to sit up.

"Looks like Max is winning," Happy pouted.

Natsu merely made an inaudible grunting sound.

Lucy ran over to her spirit. She threw herself to the ground next to him, "Are you okay?"

"I can still fight on your behalf Ms. Lucy." he managed.

"No," she ordered, "You did great Taurus. But it's time for you to go back to the spirit world."

With a swipe of her key Taurus was gone and Lucy stood with her back facing Max, "I'm sorry, Lucy. I warned you I wasn't going to go easy on you, but if you want to stop that's fine." He took a couple of steps towards her but her voice interrupted him.

Lucy roughly wiped away the tears that pooled in the corners of her eyes, "I told you I didn't want you to hold back!" she lifted her head up high, "That way I don't have to hold back either!" Smiling brightly she turned around and went barreling after Max with the fleuve d'etoile blazing, "Haaaah!" she yelled thrusting the whip forward with all her might and landing a hit squarely across Max's chest.

With a grunt Max was sent back a couple of feet, "Woah, nice hit!"

"Thanks!" she replied in her usual cheerful tone, "I'm pretty good with this thing. I've had lots of practice by this point." She took two ends of the whip in her hands and stretched it until it was taught in front of her.

Lucy heard the whoops of encouragements from her teammates and sent them a wink, "You didn't think I'd give up that easy, did you?"

"Well I hope you don't think I'm done after just one shot." Lucy looked back. Max gathered even more sand around his hands, readying for another attack.

"I'm counting on it!" Lucy jumped back and snapped her whip above her, a smile wide on her face, "This is for Taurus!"

Max mustered out the first part of the Sand Blast spell when Lucy's whip made contact with Max's shoulder and passed right through it. Where Max was standing only moments before there was now a small pile of sand, "Sand Trap," Lucy whispered, "Where is he?" as soon as she looked over her shoulder Max was shoving into her abdomen and pushed her backward onto the ground with a thud.

Now just above her, Max put his hand out and started another spell. In the middle of the word Lucy's whip wrapped around Max's head, covering his mouth. With a swift yank of her whip, Lucy sent Max flying sideways into the guild wall. A sickening crunch could be heard and Max let out a small, "Ouch." Rubbing the back of his neck he got back on his feet, "Okay, I'll admit, that one did some major damage. You're a pretty formidable opponent Lucy."

"No time for flattery Max, we're in the middle of a fight." She flipped her hair, "And by the way, I know. Thanks."

"I guess it's time for me to bring out the big guns." Max let an astonishing amount of sand flow from his hands.

"I guess I'll do the same thing!" She took two keys and swung them in front of her, "Gate of the White Ram! Aries! Gate of the Lion! Leo!"

With a flourish the two appeared with Leo standing strong holding his wrist showing off his ring and Aries peaking out behind his shoulder.

"Hey beautiful," Loke took Lucy's hand and bowed before her, "You haven't forgotten about me have you? It's been a while since you called us out."

Lucy took her hand back and rolled her eyes, "It's just been quiet around here lately. No need for spirits."

Loke fained betrayal, "No need for spirits? You could have just called me out for a visit. I've missed looking at you. If this is going to work we need better communication skills."

"If what's going to work?!" Lucy yelled, her cheeks a flame red, "Aries, a little help here?"

Aries covered her face, "Oh, I'm so sorry Ma'am. I'm afraid I'm no use when it comes to Leo. I'm afraid I'm of no use to you when it comes to anything."

Max coughed, "Good to see you, too Loke."

Loke walked over to Max leaving Lucy with a huge bead of sweat forming on her forehead trying to, and failing to, comfort Aries. He approached Max and examined him from several different angles. He slapped a hand on his shoulder, "Max Alors! I don't think I've talked to you since before the seven year skip. I could barely recognize you!"

"You're looking pretty good yourself, Loke. I see Lucy has been treating you well." Max joked.

Lucy paled and shouted a quick, "Don't encourage him!"

"By the way, the reason you don't recognize me is because I'm not usually your opponent in battle." Max explained, he leaned back on heel and had his hands in pockets again.

"Opponent?" Loke looked back at Lucy, "What's he talking about?"

"We've been sparring. It's just a friendly match." Lucy explained like it was a daily occurrence.

Aries and Loke both looked at their master and Loke placed a hand on his masters forehead, "Are you feeling alright, Lucy?"

She swatted away his concerns, "Of course I'm feeling alright. Why wouldn't I be feeling alright?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but you're never the one to have us fight for no reason. It just so unlike you." Aries bowed her head and looked away.

"Aries is right Lucy. Since when do you spar?" Loke adjusted his glasses, "Usually that's Natsu's department."

"Hey, that's what I said!" Natsu shouted from his seat.

"I knew he couldn't be far behind." Loke grabbed hold of his lapels and turned on heel to face Natsu, "How've you been, Natsu?"

"Hey man, I'm so bummed that Lucy's the one fighting instead of me. I was the one that was gonna take on Max, but then Lucy decided that she was going to fight him." Natsu just shrugged and leaned back on his forearms.

"Looks like you've been a bad influence on my master. She never used to pick fights before you came along." Loke straightened out the cuffs of his sleeves.

"Loke you weren't around before Natsu met Lucy." Happy interjected.

"I-" Loke put up a finger in protest, but his jaw dropped for a moment. Regaining his composure he continued, "Of course not, I'm proud that she's held out this long."

"Oh, so somehow it's my fault that Lucy's fighting?" Natsu demanded, "How is everything always my fault?"

"Hey Loke!" Lucy called with annoyed tone, "I hate to break up your little reunion, but I brought you out here to fight not to socialize."

"Hey no problem gorgeous," Loke drawled, "You know you can count on me." He glanced at Aries and smiled, "Not that I mind, but why did you bring out the two of us?"

Lucy looked a little embarrassed at having to explain her reasons, but she did so anyway, "Well, the last time you two were out here fighting at the same time, you were fighting each other. I wanted to change that. I want you guys to be able to fight together."

"Oh, Ma'am. That's so sweet of you. I'm sorry if I caused any pain," Aries started trembling, "but I'm so glad to have a master like you!" she said quickly, before she lost the nerve.

Loke started tearing up in pride, "That's my master! No wonder I love you so much!"

"Back to business," Lucy ignored that last comment, "Sorry to keep you waiting Max."

"I was starting to get lonely over here." Max brought two pillars of sand shooting up on either side of him. "So let's continue. Sand Slash."

The sand separated into several tendrils that lashed out towards all three of Max's opponents. "Lucy, stand behind me," Loke shouted, putting his arm out to shield her.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Lucy stepped up to stand beside him, "My spirits aren't shields. I fight with you, not behind you."

They all braced for impact. Just as the attack was about to hit a wall of wool appeared before all three of them and deflected the attack. Lucy looked to Aries and saw her straining to keep the wall up as Max sent more and more sand attacks at it. "I'm sorry Lucy. I'm so sorry for disobeying you. I just wanted to be useful and protect you."

"Way to go Aries!" Lucy encouraged her and then she turned to Loke, "While Aries has him distracted I need you to go out and use a magic so bright he won't be able to see anything. Aries, when Loke's got Max disabled I need you to wrap him in your wool bomb." Lucy held her hand up, "Aries lower the wall just enough so I can get a good look." She nodded and Lucy watched for the moment to catch Max by surprise. Flicking her hand down she signaled to Loke to jump out and attack.

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and jumped out, "Regulus Impact!" and a light so powerful and bright engulfed the area and rendered Max momentarily powerless.

Aries dropped the wall and threw several Wool Bombs at Max, sufficiently wrapping him in wool and leaving him unable to use his body. "Way to go guys!" Lucy jumped up in victory, "That went way better than I expected it to!" Sending the two home and pulling out a last key Lucy called one more spirit to the field. "Time to finish this. There's no better way to fight sand, than with more sand. Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

With much less finesse than the other spirits, Scorpio just… appeared. No smoke, no cool stance, and no signature exclamation of "Wicked!". Scorpio just stood, back facing Lucy.

Disregarding his odd behavior Lucy opted for calling out, "Scorpio, I need you to finish him off with your famous Sand Buster!" Scorpio stayed silent and didn't move. Lucy noticed what was left of Aries' wool was fading away fast. Lucy ran up to Scorpio and touched his shoulder. Scorpio moved away from her. "Scorpio? I need you to hurry and finish this. What's going on?"

"Yeah, sure. We'll fight for you. We're just waiting for my hot babe Aquarius to get here. We'll wait as long as we need to." He said, still refusing to look at her.

Lucy looked as though she'd been struck. Everyone froze. They all knew the sacrifice that Lucy had made to save them when they were trapped inside Alegria. Scorpio was saying that he would fight for Lucy only if and when Aquarius could return to Earthland. With her key broken, she never could. Scorpio was telling her that he wouldn't fight for her. Lucy stood rigid, with her head bowed, bangs covering her eyes. "I did everything I could."

"To save your friends. We know. How wicked that the little lady saved the day. We're glad it was so easy for you," Scorpio's voice was as light as ever, but Lucy could sense the anger bubbling just below the surface.

"It wasn't an easy decision. It was the hardest decision I've ever had to make in my entire life!" Lucy put her hand over her mouth to stifle the oncoming sobs, "It was either lose every single person in the guild or…"

"Sacrifice sweet Aquarius' freedom. We know. Hey, We just didn't know that you were that kind of owner. We didn't know that you thought Aquarius' freedom was yours to sacrifice. We would have never guessed that you were like that." Scorpio was relentless and rigid. Lucy had never seen him unhappy, let alone cruel.

Lucy fell to her knees, "She said she wanted to go. She told me I had to do it. I'm so sorry." her voice shook but she didn't let the tears fall. She made a promise to Aquarius that she wouldn't cry anymore.

Scorpio turned to look at Lucy. His face was completely void of any emotion, "Ya know what the most wicked part is?" the way he stressed wicked didn't make it seem like it was a good thing, "My little beach babe misses you. She actually misses you." Lucy's eyes widened. The only reason she had agreed to Aquarius' idea was because she thought it was what she wanted. Now, there was nothing to take comfort in. Everything Scorpio said was true and Lucy knew it. "Are you even trying to fix up the mess you made?"

"Lucy!" Happy shouted and flew over to her. He flew into her lap, "Don't listen to him. You did what you had to. Fish lady knows that!"

Natsu stood between Lucy and Scorpio and put a hand on his chest, pushing Scorpio backward, "Hey, back off. She feels bad enough and she doesn't need you to make her feel worse. You're supposed to be her spirit and back her up no matter what. What kind of spirit makes their owner feel like crap?"

Lucy stood up and lifted her face, "Enough Natsu. He's right." She was much calmer than any of them expected her to be, "I'm so sorry for what I did and I'll regret it for the rest of my life. I will do everything I can to fix this, but I have to keep living. My friends taught me that no matter what you have to keep going and as long as they accept me I'll keep living with them and growing stronger. I'll never stop until I'm strong enough to bring Aquarius back to Earthland." This time it was her turn to face away from Scorpio, "Until then I understand if you want to terminate our contract."

Scorpio didn't answer he just turned and said, "We've gotta go. We've got a date."

There was a tense silence for seconds after Scorpio left. It was Natsu that broke the silence, "What a jerk! Come on Lucy. You don't really believe all that stuff do you?" Natsu picked up Happy and walked up behind Lucy. He put his hand out to comfort her, but she stepped around him and walked back over to Max.

"Go ahead, Max. Finish me off. I don't have the spirit to fight you so go ahead." Lucy tensed before him.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I don't think so!" he scratched the back of his neck and smiled, "I'm exhausted. Besides you could pull out Gemini and do that Urano Metria thing you were about to do at the Games. That looked really nasty and I'd rather stop now." Lucy upturned her head and looked at him surprised. He shrugged and put out his hand, "How about we call it a draw?"

Lucy stared at his hand and back at Max. She took his hand and shook it, "Sure thing. It's a tie."

"Great! Just know that I fully expect a rematch someday!"

Lucy fingered her keys absent-mindedly, "Yeah, not for a while. I don't think this sparring thing is for me." She looked over to the guild and noticed all the lights were on, "Wow, I didn't realize how late it's gotten. I've gotta get home. Thanks for the match, Max." She waved goodbye to him as he re-entered the guild. She walked over to Natsu and Happy, "I'm heading home. I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Are you sure you're alright Lucy? You seemed really upset earlier." Happy said, happily accepting a rub on the head from Lucy.

"Yeah, Im sorry if I made you worry. I guess I do that a lot, huh?" Lucy let a small breeze whisk away some of the days stress, "I'm fine. I just need to get some rest."

"I'm sorry Lucy," Natsu said in a serious tone that took Lucy by surprise.

"For what Natsu?" Lucy wracked her brain for something Natsu should be apologizing for but nothing came to mind. "You're not hung up on what Loke said earlier, are you? He was just being Loke."

His grip on Happy tightened a bit, "I should have been there to protect you. If I had been there then you wouldn't have had to- well, you know." his voice became sheepish by the end of his apology.

"Hey, it's not your fault that you were pulled into some crazy floating building monster thing. I did what I thought I had to. It's nobodies fault but mine." Lucy was comfortable talking to Natsu about this. It didn't weigh heavily on her around him. Her voice was light and easy even though what she talked about wasn't. She shivered despite the warm Magnolia night. "I'm exhausted so I'm going to head home. I'll see you guys at the guild tomorrow, okay?"

The two nodded and watched Lucy walk away until she was surrounded by the darkness and they couldn't see her anymore, "Boy, that was rough, huh Natsu?" Happy looked up from Natsu's arms to see his face.

"Yeah, sure was. I've never seen any of Lucy's spirits act like that before." Natsu was still staring at where he last saw Lucy, "I can't help but feel like if I had been there. Like I let Lucy down somehow, ya know?"

"Yeah," Happy rested his head against Natsu's abdomen, "You think if I'd been there I could have helped Lucy?"

"Sure buddy, but you probably would've ended up eating Lucy's big fish lady spirit and we'd be in the same spot!" Natsu started on the path home.

"I wouldn't have eaten Aquarius!" Happy defended, "But you might have burned her to a crisp!"

Natsu laughed, "I guess either way would be pretty bad."

"You think we should go check on Lucy?" Happy asked, "Ya know, just to make sure she made it home safe? Knowing her luck with men she probably got kidnapped or something!"

"Where do you think I'm going Happy?" Natsu joked, "If I wanna get a good nights rest for tomorrow I've gotta sleep in Lucy's bed! That things gotta be made a magic or something."

"Aye."

And that's the logic which made it alright for those two to sneak into Lucy's apartment through her window and convince her to let them stay the night. With far fewer protests than usual, due to how tired she was, eventually Lucy gave up and let them stay.

**awwww they are so damn canon it's disgusting that they're not canon...**

**Let me know what you thought and stayed tuned for the real meat of the story.**

**R&R!**

**-Inkwell**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second update of the night. I am proud. I'm sorry that this is so rushed, but I really wanted to get it out. There are tentatively 2 more chapters of this, but it could get shrunk into one. I could have done the battle scene for this one so much better and in depth, but that would have required a lot of work and I didn't really want to do it. While I don't think I'm terrible with fight scenes I really hate doing them because if I decide to do it I can't bring myself to half-ass it which means it would take a lot of time and effort. It was either battle scene in depth and engaging or post tonight. Sorry. **

**So, this is chapter 2. Everything really picks up in this part and the story jumps into overdrive so I hope you like it and thank you so much for sticking with me for it. I really like this idea. If you can't tell yet or haven't read my other stuff, I really love Lucy as a character and especially her Celestial Wizardry so this chapter and most other things I write are heavy on some non-canon ideas and headcanons of her magic.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I am so over this right now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Lucy was in the spirit world walking around looking for something, only she didn't know what it was she was looking for. She came across Loke in what seemed to be some sort of bedroom. She told him about her problem and he simply dismissed it, making them both some tea. After some idle chit-chat the need to keep searching pulled her away from her friend. Bidding him goodbye she next ran into Crux. She hoped that he could explain her appearance there and what it could be she was looking for. When he seemed to have no answer to her strange questions she moved on. She came across many of her spirits until there were only two she had yet to see. She didn't know which one she wanted to see less. She couldn't face Aquarius after what she'd done, but Scorpio would be even harder to deal with.

Eventually after some more aimless walking she walked into a room with a large fountain in the center of it. On the edge of the fountain sat Aquarius. Lucy hesitated, but she decided to face the music and walked up behind her. She was going to greet the spirit, but what she saw over Aquarius' shoulder stopped her words in her throat.

There was an image in the fountain, that Aquarius was staring at. It was an image of Lucy; she was just a little girl, excited to meet her first friend, the mermaid. After that, it showed Lucy using Aquarius' power to defeat the demons of Tartarus. Then the image shifted to one of Lucy sitting in her apartment alone, scribbling away at the papers on her desk. The next image was her fight with Max. Lucy realized that this entire time Aquarius had been watching over her. Keeping tabs and making sure she was okay. A sniffle took Lucy's attention from the flashing images to the source of the noise. Aquarius was crying, the tears streamed down her face in rivers.

"Aquarius," Lucy whispered, "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you." but Aquarius didn't move. Surely Aquarius had heard Lucy. Nonetheless Lucy spoke louder, "I'm going to find a way to bring you back. I promise I will. So, you don't have to worry because a Celestial Spirit Wizard never goes back on a promise." Yet, still Aquarius didn't move or react in any way to Lucy's words. Lucy put her hand on Aquarius' shoulder, but it just passed right through. Lucy gasped and moved in front of Aquarius. She waved her hands in front of Aquarius' face and called her name over and over. Nothing happened. Aquarius just kept crying and the sobs got stronger with each passing image. The last one broke Lucy's heart. The last image she saw was not of her, but of her mother Layla, fighting with Aquarius in battle.

Lucy shouted louder and louder and tried in vain to make contact with Aquarius. Nothing worked, Aquarius couldn't see her. Aquarius didn't know she was there.

Lucy jolted upright in bed, beads of sweat dripping down her forehead. She was breathing heavily and she could feel her heart beating at a mile a minute. This nightmare had been a particularly bad one. The past few weeks since the incident had been hard for Lucy. It wasn't every night, but every so often she would have a nightmare about the events of Tartarus.

Most of the time they were about being alone again. Lucy hated the idea of being left alone to handle a crisis. She really had to hand it to Natsu, she gained a whole new respect for his ability to fight by himself. Lucy couldn't stand the thought that she had lost her only family. More recently, though, the nightmares were about Aquarius. Lucy couldn't help but feel like she had failed her spirits, like she had become one of those owners, one that thought spirits were dispensable. There was only one thing that could calm her down when she got like this.

Lucy removed her covers and wiped the shining layer of sweat from her forehead. She tried to swing her legs over the side of her bed, but they crashed into a big block. It was a bump of snoring Natsu impeding her path.

The lump started groaning and stretching, "Just don't start yelling, okay?" but Lucy wasn't paying attention. She swung her leg over Natsu and quickly jumped onto the floor. Lucy ran over to her dresser and threw open the top drawer. Natsu rubbed his eyes and tried to wake up enough to understand what Lucy was up to. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to yell at me about sleeping in your bed because I have a really good excuse this time. See Happy and I…" he stopped when he noticed Lucy kneeling on the ground with her back facing him. "Luce? Are you alright?"

"Natsu?" Happy groggily called out from the foot of the bed, "Isn't it usually Lucy that wakes me up way too early in the morning by talking too much?"

Happy was also ignored as Natsu threw away the covers and walked over to stand above Lucy and peer over her shoulder. Happy, noticing the odd tension in the room, flew over to the two of them as well.

"Luce? Is that…?" Natsu looked at the item she was kneeling in front of and blinked a few times. "It doesn't even look like one anymore."

Lucy let out a breath, "I command the power of the heavens, 88 stars of Tetrabiblos, recreate the gate." A bright light surrounded Lucy's kneeling form. The power in the air blew her hair into her face and her clothes shifted and swayed.

"Lucy?" Happy put his paw on her arm and felt the power surging outwardly from her, "I don't think that even you can just make a gate out of no where for fish lady to use."

"Yeah Lucy," Natsu crossed his arms, "It doesn't even look like a key anymore. Didn't you say the Spirit King had to come. I don't think he's just gonna give you the key back."

"I mean maybe if you were as scary as Erza you could scare the King into giving you fish lady back, but you're not even as scary as Scary Lucy so you're definitely not as scary as Erza." Happy explained.

"Besides, we should go get some breakfast so you can think better and be stronger!" Natsu suggested, rubbing his achingly empty stomach.

Lucy didn't look in their direction, "I have to try. I have to do anything I can. I made a promise. I'm going to bring Aquarius back." Her hands picked up the broken pieces of Aquarius' key that Lucy had meticulously picked up after the whole Tartarus incident was resolved. "Listen up, Stach Face! I know that there's a price to pay for summoning you, but you've gotta take something else. You can have whatever you want just leave my spirits alone. Please, let Aquarius come home." The more words that spilled from Lucy's mouth, the stronger her resolve became. The pulsating power in the air around her only grew brighter and stronger until she had to close her eyes, "Bring Aquarius back to me! Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Open the Gate! Open the Gate of the Water Bearer!" The swell of magic energy was starting to shake the entire room, but Lucy's voice only got louder, "Aquarius! Open Aquarius' Gate! Please Aquarius! Come on Spirit King, you gave Loke a second chance, Aquarius deserves the same! I'm not going to give up until you listen to me!" Lucy piled the broken key into her casting hand and held it up to the sky, "Create the Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

Suddenly the light of the magic energy was sucked towards the key like gravity. Everything was centered in the palm of Lucy's hand. Lucy felt a searing pain and began to scream as the exertion of energy took it's toll, but nothing was going to stop her. She opened her eyes just in time to see the light travel up her arm until it was glowing from her hand up to the middle of her bicep. It dawned on Lucy what that could mean, but the sacrifice meant nothing to her if it meant bringing Aquarius back. "Lucy!" an anguished voice called and she could faintly feel a hand on her wrist. The voice, Lucy could hear, was panting, as though they had been calling her for quite some time now. The pressure on her wrist got greater and more painful until finally it was so painful that Lucy dropped the parts of key in her hand and the spell dissolved around her. She could feel her head getting heavier and the darkness getting stronger. The last thing Lucy saw was her ceiling as she closed her eyes to rest.

The first thing Lucy could feel when she came to was the softness of her bed. It was in stark contrast to what she felt next, the splitting headache. Groaning and groggy, Lucy sat up in bed to try and remember what had happened. Lucy couldn't see anyone in her apartment, which actually sent off warning bells. She got up and walked over to the kitchen. Before she could reach it, her foot was impaled with something that scraped the floor. She looked down to curse the thing that caused her even more pain to find that it was the key. That's when her memories of her previous activities came flooding back to her.

"Natsu," she called out, remembering his part in the incident. He would never leave her if he thought she were unwell so he must be in her apartment somewhere, Lucy reasoned. Natsu walked into the doorway between Lucy's room and the kitchen. Lucy looked up from her spot picking up the pieces of the key and tucking them away in their drawer, "Are you the one that stopped the spell?"

Natsu didn't speak he just looked at Lucy go from the drawer to the bed. He watched her sit down and await his answer. She felt uncomfortable in his scrutinizing silence so she spoke instead, "I made a promise Natsu, so…"

He came into the room and sat cross-legged next to her, "So did I."

Lucy choked on her words because she was so surprised at his response, "What promise did you make?"

"I promised that I would protect your future. I'm going to keep that promise, even if I have to protect it from you." Natsu just placed his palms on his knees and looked out the window.

Lucy couldn't decide how to feel. She saw her reflection in her vanity and walked over to adjust her pigtails so that they were no longer in chaos, "I wasn't in any danger, Natsu."

"I never pegged you as being just as stupid as the ice prick," Natsu announced looking from the window to Lucy with a lopsided smile.

"Excuse me?!" Lucy said indignantly, accidently pulling on a decent sized clump of her hair and yelping in pain, "What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Natsu rose from the bed and walked over to her, "Did you even know if that spell was going to work?" he said flinging himself lazily into a chair at her table.

Lucy kept her eyes on her hair, "Well, I was hoping…"

"You were going to sacrifice your arm." He definitely didn't beat around the bush, but then again subtlety never was one of Natsu's strong suits, "You didn't even know if this spell would work and you were going to let it chop your arm off."

"Okay so I was a little reckless," Lucy admitted shrugging, "but you've done way stupider stuff. Besides, even if it's on the off chance that it could work, I wanna do it. You can't stop me."

"Don't be stupid Lucy," Natsu said, his voice getting a little rougher, "If you lose your arm then the next step is losing your life. I told you, I'm not going to let you do that. I thought you got it by now anyway. You're a Fairy Tail Wizard, we don't die for our friends. What goods the big fish lady if you die trying to bring her back?"

"Losing my arm doesn't automatically mean that I'm going to die, Natsu!" Lucy would be lying if she said it hadn't crossed her mind, but the loss of Aquarius had blinded her to the possibilities. "I know watching me die wasn't easy, but you don't understand what it's like to have these spirits that depend on you. You don't know what it's like having let one of them down and losing her! I'll do whatever it takes to bring her back!"

"And I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Lucy. Your spirits are just like the people at the guild. What would they say Lucy! Did you think about what would happen if you actually did die?" Natsu let his anger get the better of him and his fist lit in flames. "Why don't you figure out a way to bring her back that doesn't involve you following the same path as Future You?"

Lucy could feel the pain starting up in her head again. She knew that trying to argue with Natsu about friendship protection and caring for loved ones was trying to fight a losing battle. Instead she opted for an easy subject change, "Where's Happy?"

Seeing that the two of them wouldn't agree on anything anytime soon Natsu welcomed the change, "I sent him for some food. You've been out all day and we were starving."

Lucy let out a huff of air, "You know I have food here."  
>Natsu opened the fridge in a flourish, "The only stuff you've got in here is stuff that you have to mix together and cook for it to taste good! What happened to some good old fashioned meat?"<p>

"Sorry, but it's not my job to feed you!" Lucy complained, running after Natsu, chasing him through her kitchen with a rolled up magazine.

Just then Happy came flying in through the window, "Lucy you should really learn to be more ladylike and less violent. Maybe then you wouldn't get into so much trouble!" Happy exclaimed before ducking out of the way of a very well aimed Lucy Kick.

"Says the cat whose owner is the world renowned pyromaniac of mass destruction!" Lucy tried swatting at Happy, but he had learned from experience to fly just out of range.

"What'd you bring for grub little buddy?" Natsu tried to keep his eyes on the franticly flying Happy, but soon gave up as the nausea threatened to arrive.

"I didn't bring any food because I got distracted at the guild. There's a bandit job that offers 6 million jewel Natsu!" Happy finally decided to land just behind Natsu for protection from Lucy's dying out rage.

Lucy sat in a chair next to Natsu slightly winded from chasing Happy around her apartment, "Sounds like a pretty decent mission. Whattaya say, Natsu?"

"Earthland to Lucy. You okay Lucy? You hate bandit catching jobs 'cause you think they're so dangerous. You sure about this?" Natsu scratched his head at her odd behavior.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need some rent money bad and the last couple jobs we went on weren't so bad. It's been really quiet around here lately so it wouldn't hurt to go on a higher level mission." Lucy moved over to her dresser, "I've just got to get ready. I can meet you guys by the guild in an hour?"

Natsu, in his excitement, was already halfway out the window followed closely by Happy, "We'll see you then, Lucy!"

Lucy sighed wishing that Natsu would just use the door like a normal person, but her excitement about the mission soon distracted her. She wrapped up the broken key. She tucked it away in her pocket on the off chance that someone in the town they were going to travel to knew something about Celestial Wizardry and might be able to offer some advice.

An hour and a warm bath later Lucy arrived at the guild hall entrance. Pushing open the doors she saw many of her guild mates all gathered around a single table by the bar. Usually that alone wouldn't have set Lucy's nerves on end, but that wasn't the only peculiar thing about today. It was quiet. In Fairy Tail. Her Fairy Tail was silent. Those two observations made Lucy's instincts scream that something was most definitely wrong. She wanted to walk back outside and try entering the guild again, but for some reason Lucy didn't think that would help.

Levy was the first one to notice her, "Oh, Lu," she breathed out with a deep sadness lacing itself in her tone.

"Levy?" Lucy walked over to her friend and saw that it was true, nearly everyone in Fairy Tail was gathered around the table. Makarov and Mirajane were both there, along with Erza and the rest of Team Natsu. Heck even Laxus was there. The only person Lucy could pick out that was missing was Gildarts. "What's going on?"

Makarov gestured for Lucy to take a seat. She found an open spot next to Wendy and sat down. Makarov continued to look out over his gathered children, "There is no use trying to hide this information or the severity of the situation from you my children. Acnologia has been spotted just outside of the Fiore Kingdom."

A resounding sense of dread spread over the group. Gasps came from some who remembered the beast and wide stares from those who had the fortune of never before laying eyes on the monster. Makarov gave the guild a moment to process the devastating news.

The echo of fear whipped through the guild like an unfamiliar wind. Those from Tenrou Island recalled the paralyzing fear they felt right before facing the beast. The rest of the guild recalled the pain of the long seven years spent waiting for their friends to return, wondering if they actually would. Lucy wondered if there was anything they could actually do. She wondered what the Master's plan was or if he even had one at all. She began to shake and mentally berated herself on how pathetic she was acting, letting her fear consume her like a little kid.

Was there a magic that could stop the evil monster? Was there anyone in the guild that would survive a brawl with it? A sinking feeling nestled itself into the depths of Lucy's stomach and weighed her down. She knew there would be four people expected to take the lead here, expected to save the day. This is what they had been raised to do, right? This what their lives have been leading up to all this time. A man of steel, a goddess of the sky, a bolt of lightening and Lucy's closest friend. Those four would be put at the forefront of this battle. The Dragon Slayers.

Lucy's thoughts screamed out that Acnologia was no mere dragon, but some kind of horrifying monster far worse. They screamed that it shouldn't be up to them to defeat this being of evil. It was the rational part that simply whispered to her, told her she knew that they would go with heads held high. She knew that they had already accepted this responsibility even though it wasn't just theirs to carry. So what Makarov said next both relieved and surprised Lucy.

"The entire guild is to evacuate Magnolia immediately. You will all travel as one and make your way as far from here as quickly as possible. I have contacted an old friend of mine who runs a rather large guild hall a few countries over. Remember my children, no matter what happens you look out for each other and uphold the Fairy Tail name." Makarov stood atop the table and had his hands behind his back. His eyes were closed and his head bowed in resignation. Something told them he didn't like this plan very much, but he thought it was their only choice.

"Master," Erza stepped forward from the crowd, her voice as commanding as always, "I request permission to stay and fight to protect Magnolia. This town has endured much on our behalf and I wish to return the favor."

Makarov pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "You never just do what I say, do you Erza?"

"I'm staying, too." Gray piped in, moving to stand next to Erza. Then taking a step to the left when he realized he was invading her personal space a bit. "We're not just gonna run scared and let this town try and defend itself."

"You guys go ahead and go to that cushy guild, but I'm staying to fight 'cause this is what Igneel raised me for." Natsu of course was always ready for a battle, but his confidence wasn't in his ability to win, merely to stand up and fight.

Gajeel, not to be bested, stood as well, "Flame Brain won't be able to pull it off alone so I guess I've gotta go too. I ain't gonna let Metalicanna's good name go bad."

Laxus shrugged from his position leaning against a post, "I've got nothing better to do."

Makarov shook his head, "You damn brats. I ordered you to get out of here. That means none of you stay!"  
>Wendy put a hand on Makarov's shoulder and smiled brightly up at him, "Of course we're going to fight. It's who we are."<p>

But Carla was not far behind, "I absolutely forbid you, child. You are not walking into a battle you know for a fact will kill you!"

And Happy's support for Natsu rang out, "Aye, I go where Natsu goes and he's gonna fight then so am I!"

Until there were so many shouting voices that Lucy's thoughts got lost in the mess. Some shouted that hiding was best and others said that fighting was manly. Then that same voice said that a man's little sister shouldn't fight because it was too dangerous for a lady. There were some voice that just didn't know what to think. The roar of all the confused emotions of the guild members was silenced by Makarov's exceedingly large fist slamming into the table behind him.

"You ungrateful brats are going to get going now! I am not going to watch my fairies be squashed by this monster! I understand that you all want to stay here and protect Magnolia, but you can't!" Makarov sighed and with the weight of all his children Makarov slumped down onto the table, "The truth is that there was a man spotted riding the dragon." The whisper of the dark wizards name made it's way through the guild, Zeref. "I am certain that this is a targeted attack. Acnologia is coming straight for us. We are his target. Getting out of here now is the only hope."

Lucy heard her voice before she even knew she was speaking, "So, Magnolia won't be destroyed. If we're not here will Acnologia just leave?"

Makarov looked out at the many faces surrounding him. A pained expression took his features making the years of wrinkles look even more pronounced on his face. "I'm afraid Acnologia destroys anything and everything in his path. Whether we're here or not, whether we fight or not, Magnolia will be destroyed. I've told the city officials to have everyone evacuate. I'm not going to pretend like everyone will get out safe, but I'm only worried about my own damn brats right now. The ones that won't leave!"

Mirajane stepped right in front of Makarov and bent down to his eye level, "I'll leave, Master, if you come with us."

Of course it had been Mirajane to realize what the Masters plans were. He heaved another heavy sigh closed his eyes again, "You need even more of a head start now than ever. Someone needs to be here to fight him off long enough to let you brats get away."

Erza shook her head slowly, "I shall stay at your side and fight with you Master. I refuse to leave you here to fight this monstrosity alone."

Another resounding wave of agreements and uncertainties washed over the gathered guildmates and drown the place in sound. Lucy vaguely thought that it was a bit better than the silence. But only a bit. Lucy can see the tension and anxiety building on the Masters face as they waste even more time. She looks at Levy, standing next to her, as she stares at Gajeel. It looks like she's trying to memorize his face, but he's too busy talking strategy with Laxus and Natsu to notice. Both of which are in turn telling Wendy that maybe she should sit this one out. Everyone was trying to convince someone to go or explaining why they have to stay.

For the second time that day, Lucy's body moved without her permission. She sat down next to Makarov on the table and amidst all the craziness and fear she said calmly, "I can't leave, Master. I'm sorry, but I have some stuff I've got to protect even if I'm not very good at protecting it."

Makarov looked back at her with a plea in his eyes. He knew that if he could convince her to leave that it would convince a certain others to leave as well and that she could herself convince a couple more, "We are Fairy Tail Wizards. We live so we can fight another day. You kids have to get out of here so that Fairy Tail can live on. I don't want it to end here."

"Don't be silly Master. We don't live to fight. We fight to live. No matter how unbeatable the odds might seem that's never stopped us before. You know that nobody's going to leave without you either. Didn't you realize that on Tenrou when you tried to pull this stunt the first time?" Lucy popped a hand to her hip, "We're way too stubborn. Besides I'm staying for totally selfish reasons. My old house is still standing and that place has all memories of my mother in it. I promised myself I'd buy it back one day and fix it up. I can't do that if it's bulldozed by some stupid dragon."  
>The entire guild looked at Lucy in shock. She was abnormally out of character. She acted fearless and down right careless about the looming threat hanging over them. If anyone would do that, it would be Natsu, but instead there sat Lucy. Makarov just looked at her realizing that they all had special attachments to the area. It was were many of them had grown up. "You think that building, this hall, or this town is your home? Fairy Tail is your home. Your friends around you, alive and breathing is your home. What good is defending this place if we all die doing it?" Makarov asked. By this point there conversation had drawn the attention of the guild and by keeping their voices down everybody had to be quiet to hear them.<p>

"What good is running when he'll just come and find us?" Lucy answered, unblinking. "If he's really after us then he's not going to stop just because we run away."  
>"What's the use of hiding? Prolonging a horrible battle? You can train to be stronger and spend what ever time you can get together." Makarov explained a bit desperately.<p>

"Or we could stupidly and hotheadedly charge into battle today, here, with you." Lucy looked out to her guildmates, "What do you think guys?" A landslide yeah! answered her question. So, protecting her old home wasn't her only reason for staying, but nobody had to know, "We're also strongest together, with you."

Makarov grit his teeth and tried to hold back the tears, but the countless faces nodding their support to him just made the small old man feel like the center of the best family he could have ever asked for.

They didn't stop arguing until the danger was at their doorstep. They argued until they heard the terrifying roar of Acnologia right outside of their guild hall. While Makarov grew to sizes unimaginable he was still shouting obscenities at his children. While they battled and fought their hearts out and many of their comrades were injured Makarov screamed at them all. But not once did he expect them to listen. Because they were his family and he knew with every part of his breaking heart that they would never leave him or their home.

Everyone from Bixslow to Lisanna gave it everything they had. Freed used his strongest runes and Max his impressive amount of sand. Laki, Nab, and even Kinana did as much damage as they could. Raijinshuu worked flawlessly together, just like the Strauss siblings. Reedus even jumped in front of Levy at one point to protect her. Team Natsu gave it absolutely everything they had with three of Lucy's spirits joining the fray.

But here in Magnolia there was no Tenrou tree and Mavis couldn't come to save them. There was no guarantee that everyone would come home. Not with a threat this large. So when more and more comrades fell, four members tried for a team attack. The Dragon Slayers felt like they had to defeat him. That not defeating Acnologia would be betraying their name. It was an attack they tried before and nothing was supposed to go wrong. No one knew what to do when one of the Slayers didn't get back up. He had been swatted from the sky. There was no hard fought battle, the fighting had only just begun for the Slayers. No one thought that being swatted from the sky, despite the force, would do him in. He was stronger than that.

No one stopped to think that he would be gravely injured. Until of course, he didn't get up. That's when she ran over to him. That's when she tried to get him to stand up. No one expected he could be so hurt by something as stupid and mundane as a rock. When Natsu died it was going to be in a show of amazing heroism or even of old age. But not now, not like this. She lifted his back from where it had landed on that stupid rock. She could see the white of his bone, the white of his spine. She could see the whites of his eyes when she looked for the typical signs of life. And couldn't find his pulse. Her fingers fluttered over his body hoping to be seared by his fire. He was warm, but he was not hot, not like he should have been.

Right there, in the middle of battle, with their friends waging war to protect the things they loved, Natsu and Lucy were losing each other. His name passed through her lips, in a whisper, in a desperate scream, in a silent plea for him to stay alive. The more unresponsive he became the more desperately Lucy clung to him. The debri from the battle raging around them landed just inches from his body. Lucy stood in front of his body determined to protect him until she could get him to Porlyusica. He had protected her future and she promised to do the same.

She whipped out her key ring. With tears streaming down her cheeks and not a thought in her head she started screaming, "Bring him back! Give him back to me! You don't get to take him away from me! Acnologia leave my family alone!" the keys in her hand started to shine. Then everything was silent. Everything had disappeared from around them. The fight, the debri, and the monster were all gone. Lucy started to panic, still clinging to Natsu and her keys.

That's when the King appeared, "Old friend," and he looked down at Lucy with tears streaming down her cheeks and frowned, "You are in much pain."

"What am I doing here?! I have to get back. I have to save Natsu and help my friends!" Lucy shouted in a frenzy.

"Calm down, time passes much slower here. It has been only moments." The King looked at the small fragile girl. He didn't want to say what he was going to say next. Oh, how he didn't want to say it. "The boy will not survive."

"Don't say that! You don't know him! He's Natsu Dragneel and he makes it through everything! I believe in him! He'd never leave me!" she sobbed despite herself. His head rested in her lap as she realized she was kneeling. She touched her forehead to his. "He promised."

"The boy will die," The King insisted, "unless you save him."

"Me?" Lucy looked up only just daring to hope. Breathing hard she stated firmly. "I'll do anything."

"That's actually the reason I'm here. When you held up your keys in defense and pushed every ounce of your magic into them the magic started to pour into the person you wanted so desperately to save. You are linking your magic to him. If you continue to do this he will be able to enter the celestial realm and heal much more quickly than any human could ever dream. Even from this grave an injury. I have to oversee this exchange. He will become…"

But the world was lost to Lucy. If she thought there was any way to save Natsu, well she was already on it. Her keys were already out and she was holding tightly to both them and to Natsu. She started to scream with the exertion it took to force all of her magical energy out of her. "Bring him back to me!" But just like it had with her attempt and creating a gate for Aquarius, the power started to concentrate on her casting hand. The brightness radiating from what seemed like the center of her hand and growing outwards was incredible.

"Old friend," The Celestial Spirit King was shaking his head and continued in warning. "You need to understand the consequences of your actions. You need to understand what it is you're doing."

"I don't care about the consequences. I don't care what I'm doing. I will save him. I will bring him back!" Lucy pushed past the unbearable exhaustion and increased her magical output as much as she could. She let her grief drive her farther than it ever had before. That's when she felt something back from her keys. A warmth spread and she did something she hadn't done yet. She asked her spirits to help her. She plead with them in her mind, asking them to please, lend all the strength they could to her.

They appeared. They appeared around her in an almost phantom like form and all placed a hand on one another forming a train with Leo resting his hand on Lucy's shoulder. They pumped every bit they could muster of their own magic into their master and it finally started to work. Natsu was being tied to the celestial realm.

The Celestial King nodded and smiled. "Good idea, old friend. Though it has never been done you will remain unharmed because of the help you have received from your spirits. This is a very rare occurrence. Well done, Lucy Heartfilia, well done."

And everything went black. Lucy opened her eyes seconds later. She was back on the battlefield in Magnolia. Nothing had changed. It was as though she had never really left. Except Natsu was no longer in her arms. She stood, completely drained of her magic and unable to do anything to help. She felt a warmth at her hip, her keys. She took them out to examine them. "What have I done?"

**Yes, Lucy, what exactly have you done? Eh, I'm overall just okay with this chapter, but that's what I get for writing it in such a freakin' hurry. Oh well. I really wanna hear what you guys thought about the idea of this and the direction you think this is going. It's pretty much a dead give away with the title, lemme hear you're thoughts on what Lucy just did. Give me your favorite parts, least favorite parts and everything in between. Anything you really wanna see happen I'd be happy to take into consideration for ya.**

**R&R**

**-Inkwell**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it's only midnight tonight. Interesting. Well it's because I have class tomorrow. As for my month and a half absence the latest chapter of The Wrong Future addresses that. And how sorry I am about that. Sorry btw.**

**I said that this would be the last chapter of this story and that everything would be all wrapped up and it would be kinda short.**

**I lied on literally all accounts.**

**This chapter is long, it wraps nothing up, and it's not the last chapter.**

**I don't know what the heck happened this story literally went nuts on me as I was trying to write it and I decided this sucker hassss to be turned into two chapters or I'm going to lose my mind.**

**Umm... I like this chapter? Yeah, I kinda do.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't be silly billy I don't own.

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Makarov took a few steps back, having been thrown by Acnologia's roar. The battle was taking it's toll on his brats, but the evil dragon hadn't broken a sweat, hadn't said one word. "At this rate we'll all be nothing but fairy dust by morning." Makarov wiped his forehead heavy handedly. He surveyed the battlefield watching helplessly as his family got torn down by the heartless beast before them. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists turning his head downward. "After all these years, with the meaningless title of Wizard Saint, none of it means anything if I can't protect these brats." He saw Cana being struck down by a nasty wave of the dragons wing. She got back up, spit at the ground, took a swig of booze, and charged right back into battle. Makarov winced as gentle, little Wendy flew past him. He grew his hand and caught her.

"Thank you Master!" she shouted from his palm. Carla was there almost instantly, picking her up and dusting her off. "I'll do better, I promise!" and she was off again. Makarov watched Gajeel as he had Acnologia's attention for the most part at the current time. He took hit after hit not landing any of his own, but it didn't even slow him down. His growls got louder and his attacks got faster, Gajeel was too stubborn to give up. Makarov wondered where his other young dragon slayer was. His eyes wandered and eventually found Lucy, but Natsu was strangely nowhere to be seen.

"Enough of this. I've had enough of their suffering." Makarov spit menacingly, throwing off the coat he wore on his shoulders.

"Master!" Mirajane yelled to him, skidding to a halt against the knockback. "We can't keep going like this for much longer! What's your plan?" She had gone to her second Satan Soul rather quickly and it was tiring her out.

Erza landed harshly next to Mira. Her requip disappeared as she lifted herself from the small crater she made. "She's right Master. We need a better plan of action. I suggest that Mirajane, Laxus, and I stay and fight off the beast while you get everyone else out of here."

"No." Makarov spat forcefully. "I have a plan, but I need you two to make sure everyone lasts long enough. I'll be right back just keep him going for a little while longer." Makarov gave the two girls a powerful even stare.

Mirajane closed her eyes and nodded. Erza returned the gaze evenly, searching for any evident sign of what kind of plan he had formulated. "I understand, Master. I will execute the plan as well as possible." She looked back at the dragon, brought forth her speed enhancing armor and weapon, and charged to attack while weaving through many of her injured comrades. Fearless.

Makarov spun around to run into the guild, but what he saw coming stopped him dead in his tracks. The Dark wizard Zeref was floating in front of the guild, just slightly above the heads of everyone fighting for their lives. He had a bored look on his face, as though the battle wouldn't keep his attention for much longer. As though his attention span had just run out he took a step forward and Makarov thought he fall right out of the sky. A platform forged of purple energy met his foot just before Makarov thought he really would fall. Zeref just kept walking, keeping his eyes fixed in front of him. Makarov, on the other hand, wasn't just going to let him walk out of the situation without an explanation.

Makarov grew five times his actual size and stood in the path Zeref had created for himself. "What are you doing here, Zeref? What do you want with Fairy Tail?" Makarov's voice rung out deeply and with the intensity of his guild.

Zeref smirked and flung his arm out to the side. "I suggest you step aside, Fairy Tail's Third Guild Master. I've gotten what I've come for. I have no use for your humans." He built himself a path around Makarov and started to continue.

Makarov threw up his arms and shattered the platforms. Their exchange had definitely garnered the attention of the guild by now and everyone gasped wondering how the hell they could battle both threats when they were barely holding off the one. Makarov wasn't about to let Zeref get away without getting some questions answered. "Do not ignore me! You have caused too much suffering to my family just to be allowed to walk away." He captured Zeref in the palm of his hand, disconcerted when the dark wizard seemed not to be bothered by his entrapment. "What did you come for? What would stop me from trying to kill you now?"

Zeref merely tilted his head up and said, "I can tell the beast to stop. I can tell him to leave." A glint of pure power, over the situation, over Makarov, shown in his eyes.

Makarov hesitated. He knew he had no hopes of defeated the dark wizard in his current condition and if he could really stop the dragon then his brats would be saved. "How do I know you're not lying. You have no honor, I can't take your word!" Makarov shook him slightly in his anger.

Zeref let his practiced smile drop and his normal expression of bitter resentment and indifference returned. "You can't take the risk. If I let the dragon keep attacking for much longer your wizards will fall and you can't handle the necessary casualty it takes to keep me from escaping." Makarov returned to normal size and Zeref stood before him. "Good choice."

Gray pushed his way to the front of the quickly formed crowd. "Master! Don't just let this asshole go! We've been trying to find out what he's been up too ever since Tenrou. You can't just let the guy who caused us all that pain get away! We can fight Acnologia!" His bangs fell into his face amidst his screams. He was grateful, this way Master could not see the fear in his eyes.

Laxus added to Grays shouted demands. "This isn't an opportunity you can just throw away, old man. You gotta make the needed sacrifices." Laxus' eyes widened as he felt a hand on his shoulder and realized that Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen had all found their way to stand next to him, offering their support. "But it's up to you." Laxus realized he sounded too much like the man that wanted to take over Fairy Tail. He didn't want to be that man anymore. "We'll do what you say."

Levy watched on in fascination as Makarov faced a choice that no book could tell you was a simple right or wrong dilemma. She scanned the crowd of her friends beaten and worried expressions. She scanned, again, a bit more frantically. Happy flew up to her when he noticed she was also searching the group. "I can't find Natsu!" he whispered to her.

"I can't find Lucy, either." she whispered back, taking his paw and drawing him away from the confrontation. "Let's go and look for them." Happy nodded, afraid to draw too much attention by speaking. They hadn't looked far when they spotted Lucy crumpled to her knees just a few feet away from the crowd surrounding their master and ran over to her.

"You are not welcome anywhere near my home." Makarov said evenly to Zeref. "Leave now and take that monstrosity with you. Next time you come here I will not hesitate in doing what it takes to kill you."

"It's important to know your limitations in battle and who you cannot defeat. I'm glad that if anything your years have taught you that." Zeref brushed past Makarov and approached the disturbingly still Acnologia. "We are leaving now Acnologia." The beast roared at Zeref, but the wizard didn't flinch. "We leave now," Zeref barked, "or our negotiations are void and we battle now." The beast remained completely still except for the slight twitching of it's clawed finger. Zeref created a path to Acnologia's back and once he was positioned the beast and he rode off into the distance.

Gajeel grunted. "I can't believe you just let him walk away like that. If you sissy's weren't gonna fight I still could have taken him down."

Laxus crossed his arms. "Big talk for a guy that was at Tenrou and still got frozen for seven years."

"You calling me weak?" Gajeel retorted angrily, one eyebrow twitching and unfolding his arms.

Erza stepped up between the two of them. "Now's not the time for this considering that neither of you could have taken him down." Her own aura was one of extreme anger and frustration, but her face held the restraint and will power of a champion.

"All of you, be quiet." Makarov rubbed his forehead and yelled at his children. "Now is not the time for you insistent bickering between each other, either."

Max stretched his sore arm and laughed lightly. "I'm just surprised that Natsu hasn't piped in yet."

That reminded Makarov, "Where is that boy?" he hadn't seen Natsu when he earlier scanned the area.

Juvia's voice was surprisingly the one to be heard in answer. "Juvia thinks we need to ask Lucy…"

They all looked over to where Juvia was pointing from her position just at the edge of the group. They could all see that Lucy was on the ground crying with Happy's face buried in her chest and Levy hugging them both. Everyone naturally made their way over and it was Erza to ask what had happened. "We need to get everyone inside the guild. Now." Levy instructed.

Lucy was seated at the bar, still sniffling, next to Makarov and they were both faced outward from the counter and to the guild members gathered around them. Makarov held in his hand a golden celestial gate key. This key, though, had a black dragon that wrapped it's tail around the circle at the top of the key and opened it's mouth to form the pronged end of other side of the key. Makarov also noticed the key was a little warm. His thoughts were reeling as Lucy had just finished retelling the events that led him to hold Natsu's key in his hands, but it still didn't feel real.

"I didn't mean to." Lucy had her head down finding something increasingly interesting to look at on her hand. At least more interesting than meeting everyone's gaze. "I freaked out and he was dying and I didn't know what to do. I wasn't strong enough. I'm never strong enough." She held back a sob and covered her eyes with her hands. "I'm sorry."

Levy put her hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Oh, Lu. We know you did the best you could. No one's mad at you!"

Makarov removed Lucy's hands from her eyes. "You did what you could to save the life of a member of your own guild. No Celestial Wizard has been know to be able to do what you accomplished. You don't have to apologize we just have to figure out how to get him back."

Gray had his hands in his pocked and a small smirk. "Besides, Natsu's the one that was being reckless and almost got himself killed. He should be thanking you and I guess we should, too."

Erza stepped forward and stood in her signature impeccable posture. "You saved the life of companion. A task the rest of us failed at completing. You shouldn't be sad Lucy. Look to the future and we will all find a way to bring him back, together."

"I'm sure somewhere in the old research books we can find some kind of lead on how to turn him human. It'll be difficult, but trying to find a way to bring him back from the dead would be impossible. In my honest opinion, you're being too hard on yourself." Freed surprisingly joined in the discussion, holding his hand out for emphasis.

Lucy looked at the faces around her, all trying to make her feel better and couldn't help from crying. "We're a family Lucy. If there's something wrong it's a problem for all of us not just for you." She smiled serenely at Lucy from behind the bar. "You're never alone."

Lucy's tears really started to fall and that's when Wendy came up to her and reached a hand to her cheek. "We'll do whatever it takes to get Natsu back. Won't we Carla?" Wendy sang happily.

"I suppose so." Carla humphed, imagining the stress it might cause for Wendy.

Seeing Carla, Lucy's thoughts jumped straight to the only other person feeling as horribly as she did right now. Happy. "I'm sorry I let you down, Happy."

Happy looked up from his seated spot next to her on the countertop. "He's alright? Isn't he?"

Evergreen decided silence wasn't what they all needed right now. "Well, only one way to find out, right? Summon him up and see what happens."

Laki adjusted her glasses. "In theory, he should be fine."

The Shadow Gear boys, Nab, and Elfman all shouted their agreements. Romeo stepped forward and told Lucy that, "Knowing Natsu he's just riled up to get back to fighting."

Macao gave Romeo a pat on the back. "The boy's right. It's been a whole few minutes since he's caused trouble."

Lucy knew that she couldn't put it off for her own selfish reasons. The sooner she tried to summon him the sooner they could work on bringing him back. She fought past the rising hysteria in her stomach and rose from the bar stool. She took the key from Makarov and held it in front of her feeling a surge of energy rush through her. She held the key up opened her mouth and… "I don't know how…"

Wakaba's pipe crashed onto the table. "All this build up and she doesn't even know what to say to get his butt out here?"

Lisanna walked up in front of Lucy and put her finger to her mouth and scrunched her nose. "Maybe you could try yelling at him like Erza does!" She offered up with her index finger moving in front of her like an exclamation mark. "He always comes running when you offer him food." She looked Lucy straight in the eyes for this next part. "Thanks for saving him by the way. Who knows what this would have done if he didn't come home. He's just a little late is all, just like usual."

Lucy nodded firmly. "I just wish I knew what would work. Thanks for the suggestions Lisanna it's just that Celestial magic doesn't quite work that way. Even though sometimes I wish it did." Yelling at Loke to get out of the realm when he's too busy schmoozing would be nice bonus.

Makarov jumped from the barstool and called for attention. "Lucy, you usually call your spirits by?"

Lucy looked down at her others keys involuntarily. "I just have to tell the realm to open their corresponding gate and then call out their name. The only problem for Natsu is that I don't know his gate's name."

Levy put on her game face. "Well let's think about this rationally. If the gate is the corresponding animal that personifies that constellation then the name of Natsu's gate would be the animal that his key resembles."

Lucy stared at his key for a second before holding it up in the air again. "Gate of the Dragon! Natsu!"

The group waited in tension filled silence until Wakaba said, "This is really starting to get anticlimactic."

Happy jumped up from his spot and dragged his paws down his face in dread. "I didn't even think about whether or not you could summon him! This is another problem I didn't even see coming. My little body can't handle all this!"

Happy was flying around the room and almost flew smack into Pantherlily who just looked at him and said. "You need to calm down. You're not helping."

Happy just shivered and backed up slowly from his glare. "Aye, Sir!"

"Wait a second." Lucy rubbed her chin in thought. "Let me try something else." She held the key up one last time and she announced, "Gate of the Fire Dragon! Natsu!"

"What the heck took you guys so long!?" Happy without even a moment of Natsu appearing flew straight into his arms and screamed his name joyously. It felt like nearly the entire guild had been holding in one collective large breath and finally let it out.

Gray walked up and fist bumped him. "We were deciding if we wanted to actually let you out of there. After almost going and getting yourself killed we figured you deserved some solitary and we deserved some peace. But the fights over and we decided to let you out early. How are you not freaking out and full of questions, man?"

Natsu jumped up on a nearby table with a blissful and deflated Happy in his arms with one leg resting on a bench so he could prop his arm on it to hold his head up. "When I got to the spirit realm all I could remember was that I got hit real bad in the fight… Speaking of where is that dragon bastard I wanna get my revenge for what he did." Natsu jumped up, fists at the ready.

Erza walked up and shoved him back down into a seated position. "The threat has been nullified continue with your story." Natsu just cowered and complied.

"Well anyway I remember feeling the worst pain ever, then nothing at all, and then I woke up in this weird place with all the floating planets around, but all the pain was gone and I felt great, like I could beat the snot out of Gray a hundred times and not get tired." Gray's growl was heard by everyone one, but he kept himself in check. "I remembered eventually that it was the Spirit Realm and then Loke came running up to me. He told me that his king told him exactly what happened to me and then Loke told me all about being a spirit." Natsu recounted calmly and quickly, seeming almost bored with the conversation topic. Maybe he was just upset that he missed his chance to keep fighting. He opened his mouth to ask more about who defeated the enemy, but one look from Erza shot him down. It was their turn to ask questions and not his. "He also said he figured that you guys were driving each other crazy to figure out how to get me out of the realm. I said I'd get myself out, but he said I wouldn't be able to do that for a while."

Wendy smiled kindly. "So you tried anyway?"

"And it didn't work out." Romeo finished for him.

"I'm just glad he's okay." Happy chirped from his arms.

Natsu scratched his head sheepishly. "This being a spirit thing is way harder than I thought it would be. I mean Lucy always…" Natsu scanned the crowd suddenly with wide eyes. How he could've spent all this time back in Earthland and not seen Lucy yet was beyond him, but something inside him seriously needed to see her and make sure that she was alright. When he couldn't find her from his seated position he got up and looked around more. "Where is she?"

Juvia looked around as well as she had been the last one next to Lucy. "Love rival was right next to Juvia only moments ago." She said thoughtfully. Without so much as a word a small throng of people at the edge of the crowd parted like the red sea and at the end of the parting was Lucy biting her lip and looking to the side with Levy slightly in front of her and one hand on her shoulder.

Natsu eyes lit up and he ran closer to her, but she still didn't look at him. Levy spoke first out of the three of them. "Take it easy, Natsu."

Ignoring Levy's remark entirely, despite how much it confused him he addressed Lucy. "Lucy? Hey, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Her head whipped to face him. "What do you mean did something happen? Do you ever pay attention? Look what I did to you!" She hiccuped slightly with the effort it took to keep from crying, taking the sting out of her words.

"That's what you're sad about? You saved my life and you're still being hard on yourself? Jeez Lucy, don't you ever take a break?" He kept his tone as light and airy as possible so that she knew he was just kidding. "Besides, I feel stronger than ever. It'll be fun to try out these powers until we figure out how to get me back to normal!"

Lucy looked him straight in the eyes and the faith and thanks that she saw there was too much for her. She flung her arms around him and hid her face in his chest. After the initial shock wore off he wrapped his arms around her as well. She pulled back to look at him. "I'm so sorry Natsu. This is the only way I knew how to save you."

"Well," he put his hands on his hips, "you're always saying that I save you so now we're even." He gave her a wide grin and a thumbs up. "But I was wondering something. Do I have a key now?"

Lucy was shocked that he would ask that kind of question. "Leave it to this kid to say the weirdest thing when you're least expecting him to." Cana called from her spot slumped on the table, shaking her glass of beer at them. She reminded Lucy that she and Natsu weren't the only ones in the room and that thought brought a small blush to her cheeks.

Lucy composed herself and pulled out Natsu key and handed it to him. He took it and examined it for a moment, staring at it very closely. Then a smile lit his face. "I'm a gold key, huh?" He said in a pleased manner as he handed Lucy his key back and went to go sit down again.

"How's that possible?" Laki wasn't one for disorder it didn't matter whose magic it was.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure," Lucy had thought about it earlier as well and the only logical solution she could come to was one thing, "but I think that his key is kinda like Ophiuchus' key. There are only supposed to be 12 Gold keys because their are only 12 zodiac spirits. The legend of the 13th key, though, was that she's not a zodiac. She's kinda a protector of the zodiac, but nobody knows how she came about either. I'm guessing the same kind of thing happened with Natsu."

"That's just 'cause he's so strong and powerful!" Happy interjected.

"That means I'm stronger than Loke, right? I could totally win in a fight, right Luce?" Natsu asked urgently.

"I don't know!" Lucy huffed, but the strength of her scold was severely undermined by the yawn that followed after it soon after.

Makarov decided the reunion had gone on long enough. "Alright as long as everyone's breathing today then it's a victory to me. It's been a long day and there's nothing we can do about Natsu's condition tonight since we're all so tired. Everybody go get some food, some beer, and some rest and we'll reconvene in the morning." Makarov shot a wink Natsu's way. "Glad you're alright ma boy."

"See ya later, Gramps." Natsu waved after him just faintly hearing Mirajane saying something about the fact that there are children in the guild and he shouldn't encourage them to drink.

Most of the others members of the guild dispersed as well, aside from Wendy, Gray, and Erza, who decided to stick around Lucy, Natsu, and Happy for a while longer. "We should all heed the Master's advice. We could all use some fuel and some rest after today's trials."

"Does that mean you're off in search of some cake, Erza?" Wendy smiled up at her. "I'd be happy to come with you if you didn't mind the company!"

"Of course you can accompany me. That way I can teach you how to choose the best desserts for after a well fought battle." She said contentedly, with stars in her eyes.

Wendy sweatdropped, "Why do I have a feeling she just means more strawberry cake?"

Carla harrumphed, "I don't need my premonitions to see that one coming."

"Be careful Natsu." Erza addressed him seriously. "You don't know how to use these powers yet and what you do doesn't just affect you anymore, it affects Lucy, too. You should never have gotten so injured in the battle today either. Just take it easy tonight and we'll figure out how to get you in top fighting form tomorrow."

Natsu pouted and crossed his arms. "I can manage to stay out of trouble for a few hours!"

"No he can't, but don't worry Erza, I'll keep him in line!" Happy said pointing to himself confidently with his thumb.

"Hey, Happy! Whose side are you on!? I can take care of myself and you know it!" Natsu argued heatedly.

"Let's be honest Natsu. You've gotten into some pretty sticky situations without me."

Erza paled considerably. Gray shook his head partly in astonishment and partly in disappointment. "There's no way these two could stay out of trouble for the whole night."

"Is that a challenge?" Natsu's ears had pricked at his rivals words. "You wanna bet, Ice Princess?"

"Lucy I'm assuming you'll be the one to keep them out of trouble." Erza said through ground teeth.

"Hm?" Lucy looked over at Erza and read the worry on her face. She had to come up with something fast so she didn't make Erza think she couldn't handle everything. "Yeah, of course. I just gotta bribe them with food and that'll shut 'em up for a little while." Lucy saw that Erza accepted this answer easily. She wondered how they could all be acting so normally. She had to admit though, having Natsu here talking with them like this felt... almost normal to her, too.

"Alright well I'll see you all here bright and early tomorrow. Come on, Wendy." Erza was walking away when she heard Happy's smart remark.

"You got it Erza. We'll be here right at noon, not a minute late!" Her eyebrow twitched, but she let it slide and made her way out of the guild doors.

Wendy put her hands together in front of her and bowed, "I'm so glad you're okay Natsu! See you guys tomorrow!" and she quickly trailed after Erza.

"Guess that's my que, huh?" Gray stood up to go.

Lucy absentmindedly added, "Put on a shirt first." to which he cursed and complied.

"By the way, Lucy." Gray smiled lightly at her. "Good job today. You kept his butt from the brink. That's not an easy job." Gray put his hand out to tousle Lucy's hair playfully, but was stopped only inches in front of her.

Lucy looked up to see what had happened and Natsu's hand had stopped Gray's from making contact. "Natsu?" she said.

He looked wide-eyed at his hand and dropped his grip. "What the hell, man? I wasn't gonna hurt her. What's your problem?" Gray was a little indignant. He knew Natsu was protective, but from him? Lucy's friend?

"I don't know." Natsu knit his brows together. "I was thinking about how I didn't want you to touch her and then before I knew it, it was like my hand moved on it's own. If I wasn't kinda freaked out about it I'd think it was cool."

"Are you just being overprotective?" Happy suggested.

"Wait, I think I remember Loke saying something about that." Natsu recalled his conversation with the lion spirit. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Loke said that when you're a spirit you want to protect your wizard real bad from everything around them. It takes awhile to start to ignore it, but at first it's really strong and it's all you can think about. He says he's a combat spirit so it's worse for him, but that you get used to it. It feels so weird, like everyone's a bad guy and they're all after Lucy. It definitely starts a fire in my belly." Natsu pat said area, almost as if to calm it.

"Then the solution is that nobody get near Lucy!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled. "Nobody asked if I was okay with that!"

"Whatever, man." Gray tsked. "I'm not the bad guy here so just relax, okay? Anyway I'm gonna get going. I'll see you guys later."

"Well, I guess we should do things normally for the rest of the day." Lucy tapped her fingers across the table.

"Then we should definitely get something to eat!" Happy jumped up from his seat and flew over to the bar.

Natsu got up to follow him, but when he noticed Lucy didn't get up he stopped and asked her, "Do you want anything? You look hungry."

Lucy looked up at him with an amazed look in her eyes. "How are you not mad at me? I took your freedom away from you." He had confusion in his eyes. He didn't understand now, but Lucy knew that he would and she was afraid.

"You didn't take anything from me." He said confidently. "You saved my life 'cause that stupid dragon landed a lucky shot. I'll get him next time for sure, though." He smiled widely with his familiar toothy grin. "Besides, I could never be mad at you. You're Lucy, you're my friend."

"I don't want anything." She responded to the easier of the statements he made. She couldn't quite openly address what happened yet. There was still time for him to get angry, stuff for him to realize. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry."

"Huh." He got close to her face and stared. "You feel hungry."

She cringed and backed up. "What?"

"I might be wrong, but it feels like you're hungry, in my insides. I know I feel hungry, but I feel something else, too. I'm pretty sure it's you. There's all this other stuff I'm feeling that's not me so it must be you and the only thing I can make sense of is the hungry feeling. You feel tired, too but that's not something I can fix right now." Natsu scratched the back of his head. "It's kinda weird, but it's kinda like a superpower, too."

"Guess there's no hiding anything now. Loke was always able to tell how I felt, too. It's definitely a spirit thing. I'll have a bowl of pasta, I guess." Natsu nodded, being satisfied with the answer. "Thanks."

"You got it Lucy!" He walked off just as Happy called his name impatiently.

The trio then ate all the food they ordered and, because it was still pretty early when they left the guild hall, Natsu decided he wanted to try out some of his new magic. Most of his magic attacks were the same it just took him awhile to get used to using it in a new way. He said that it almost felt like his magic had to go through Lucy too so that he could use it. He felt really powerful, but couldn't access it so his flames came out a bit smaller than he imagined, but he definitely felt like he could fight. It relieved Lucy because at least he still sounded like himself. Eventually it got dark though and he made his way to over to the nearly dozing off Happy and Lucy.

"Please get down from that stupid ledge Luce." Natsu whined as he watched Lucy walk along the edge of the river that ran through Magnolia. "Watching you do that makes the fire in my belly all rumbly and I don't know why."

"You're going to fall in!" Happy sang from above her to add a little teasing.

"I'll be fine, Natsu." Lucy managed past a yawn ignoring Happy's comment altogether. The day and it's problems had really taken it's toll on her and she was feeling extremely tired. "I do this all the…" She lost her train of the thought due to the fog in her brain.

Without realizing it Lucy had gone from walking along the edge of the river and looking in front of her to looking at the sky. "You said you'd be fine." came Natsu's vioce from above her. She realized a little late that she was in his arms and had almost fallen into the water, the exact thing she had been saying she wouldn't do.

She straightened herself out. "How'd you know I was gonna fall?"

"Because you're so clumsy!" was Happy's response, but that wasn't the response Lucy was looking for.

"I told you." Natsu kept walking beside her, just a bit closer than he normally did. He placed his hand on his chest. "I feel it. You felt so tired and then I saw you legs almost give out. If I let you fall in then I'd have to jump in after you and the rivers cold at night so I figured I should probably stop it from happening in the first place."

Lucy blushed and looked down embarrassed. "Thanks."

"Sure!" Natsu looked up to see they had arrived at her apartment. "We're here." He crouched to jump up to her window, but Lucy hand stopped him.

"You arrived with me, remember? You're not sneaking in. You can just use the door like a normal person." She pulled him by his hand and he begrudgingly followed.

They sat around and Natsu asked Lucy to tell him how the battle ended. She said she didn't remember much, but what she did notice she'll tell him. They talked for awhile and Natsu vowed to get vengeance for a while and then it got really late and Lucy started to wince. "Feels like you've got a headache Lucy. You must be really tired. We'll get going then!" He started to make his way to the window. "You wanna us to come get you to go to the guild tomorrow?"

Lucy bit her lip. She honestly considered letting him go. She felt something from her keys, though that distracted her. She fingered through them and realized it was Loke's key. He was trying to communicate with her through the key. She could almost hear his voice when she took his key in her hand. He was saying that she had to tell Natsu or that Loke would come out and do it for her. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?" He swiveled back around to face her.

"The reason I have a headache isn't because I'm tired." She refused to meet his gaze and it made Natsu nervous.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" He wasn't gonna be able to follow that train of thought by itself. By instinct he scanned the room to look for a threat. She didn't want him to worry so she had to say something now.

"I get headaches when I use my magic too much." She bit her lip and took a breath in hoping beyond the rising doubt that he wouldn't make her say it.

But Natsu was too dense for that. "You haven't used your magic since earlier today. I don't get it."

Luckily Happy did. "You've been using it all day, haven't you?" he said sadly, while crawling into her lap.

She pet Happy and held back her tears for putting him through this. "I've been with you all day and I haven't seen you use it…" Natsu still wasn't connecting the dots. He wasn't going to make this easy on her was he?

"You're new at this so you don't know how to use your magic yet. It's not your fault." Lucy whispered. "It's you. You're my magic now. I've been keeping you out all day and I don't know how much longer I can do it for. You take some power." She smiled sadly at him.

His eyes grew twice their size. "Jeez, sorry Lucy. I didn't know. Why didn't you say anything?" He scratched the back of his head. "You must be pretty strong then. I would have gone back if you said so."

"I didn't want you to have to leave. Everything felt so normal that I thought if I could just keep you here it wouldn't feel so horrible. I don't want you to have to go back because of me. I told you I took your freedom from you." She felt miserable about it and Natsu realized that he could feel that too.

"Don't." He smiled and jumped onto her couch. "Don't feel bad. I get to go back and pick a fight with Loke. It'll be a blast! Just call me out when you need me tomorrow and everything will be good."

She nodded, but Natsu could still feel the hurt she felt. He wished he knew what to say, but that was much more her department than his. He knew the best thing he could do for her now was to act as normal as possible and get back to the spirit realm. She picked up his key and he gave her the thumbs up of encouragement and said good night. She held his key tightly in her shaking hand for a moment before tucking it away from the rest.

Happy drifted to her window. "Guess I should go now too, huh?"

Lucy cringed at the sadness in his voice. It made her resolve to make sure they find a way to help Natsu that much stronger. She knew that she might be the last person Happy wants to see right now, but she made an offer anyway. "You can stay here tonight, if you want." she said, unsure.

He bolted into her chest and hugged her, "Thank goodness! I did not want to go home alone tonight!"

Yep, there was definitely another crack in her heart. Lucy tucked herself and Happy into bed and closed her eyes for the worst night of sleep she'd ever had.

**So that was some stuff. When she sent him home I really had a field day in my house. It was a little crazy I was super emotional about this whole chapter. I was gonna make Natsu kinda smooth or maybe a little pervy cuz all male spirits seem to be that way but his true personality wouldn't let me so I just ^**

**Do you like? Do you no like?**

**Tell me your thoughts and what you think is gonna happen next. **

**The next chapter will be the last chapter for realsies this time. I promise.**

**-Inkwell**


End file.
